<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bar by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987748">The Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR'>RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctors go to the bar after a particularly successful surgery, Claire and Neil manage to get some alone time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetime23/gifts">spacetime23</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was fairly crowded that night, well bar was a loose term for it, it was more like a small nightclub. Morgan had suggested the place, nobody had been there before so they all agreed to try it out. Claire wasn’t particularly happy being there, it wasn’t really her scene, there were people on the dance floor, grinding against each other and she knew she didn’t want to be a part of that. The other residents seemed to though, Morgan and Alex were dancing near the edge of the dance floor they knew this was just so Shaun didn’t feel left out as he stood slightly away from the crowd of people, bouncing up and down in time with the music. She smiled at them as they all enjoyed themselves, she then looked over to where Lim and Andrews were sitting at the bar, completely immersed in whatever they were discussing.</p>
<p>”Mind if I join you?” She heard a voice ask next to her, she smiled before turning to face the man.</p>
<p>”Do you really need to ask Neil?” She replied. He smiled too before placing a drink in front of her and sitting in the seat opposite.</p>
<p>”Good job today,” he told her, “I don’t think that surgery would have been so successful if it wasn’t for your input.”</p>
<p>”Stop trying to flatter me, it was mostly Shaun who came up with the solution, I just pieces together the parts he hadn’t,” she said.</p>
<p>”I’m not flattering you, it’s the truth,” Neil insisted. Claire grinned at him before picking up her drink, she took a sip and pulled a face.</p>
<p>”Wow, is that a double or triple vodka in there?” She asked and he laughed, “you trying to get me drunk?”</p>
<p>”No, you just seemed like you weren’t enjoying the night so I thought I’d help you become less tense,” he said.</p>
<p>”Well I can think of other ways you could do that,” she teased, leaning her elbows onto the table they were sat at getting closer to him, “many, many ways,” she said quietly into his ear before sitting back again.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” He replied, placing a hand on her leg, just below where her skirt ended, “and what would they be?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You’ll just have to wait until we’re home to find out,” she winked at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can wait that long,” he told her, “I’m very tempted to just bend you over this table right now,” he moved his hand further up her leg and she smirked at him.</p>
<p>”As much as that sounds appealing right now,” Claire replied, “I have to use the bathroom,” she stood up and his hand slid off her leg, she made sure to walk around the back of him to get to the restroom, running a hand across his body as she went. She entered the restroom and went over to the sink, splashing some water on her face, she waited a little while, sure that he’d be outside the door when she left, she wasn’t disappointed, “I was hoping you’d get the hint,” she said to him as she walked out of the room.</p>
<p>”Well, when you tease me like that I knew you wouldn’t make me wait too long, it’d just be cruel,” he smirked, standing close to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, he leant in close so that his mouth was by her ear, “I’ve already checked and the disabled bathroom is empty, fancy paying it a visit?” Claire grinned at him before grabbing his hand and leading him to the empty room. Neil quickly looked around to make sure no one saw them before closing the door behind them. As soon as he’d locked it Claire was on him, pushing him against the door. She kissed him hungrily and he grabbed her, pulling her as close to him as possible before turning them around so she was against the door. He ran his hands up and down her body, taking in every curve as he moved his kisses from her lips and down to her neck. She moaned as he nibbled a trail down to her collarbone before moving his hands under her t-shirt and pulling it over her head. He then grabbed her arms and held them above her head with one of his hands, running the other down the front of her body, sending shivers through her. He continued to attack her necks with kisses as he pressed himself against her. She could feel his erection on her thigh and she made sure she moved against it, causing him to moan. </p>
<p>“Ah fuck Claire,” he breathed against her skin, he reached his hand up to cup her breast, “you are so beautiful,” he kissed down her body, letting her hands go as he sunk to his knees. He kissed down her stomach before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her skirt and pulling it down. She stepped out of it and he kissed and nibbled at her hipbones and exposed thighs, she put a hand in his hair, tugging lightly as he gently pulled at her panties with his teeth.</p>
<p>”Please Neil!” She begged and he grinned, he stood up and placed an arm around her waist before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he took her over to the sink, he placed her on the edge and pulled at her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs. Once they were off of her he pushed her legs apart and dropped to his knees, he began to lick up the insides of her thighs and she placed a hand in his hair again. He moved up her thighs until he got to where he wanted to. Claire gasped as she felt his lips between her legs, encouraging him more, he licked and sucked until she was a mumbling mess, “fuck, I’m- God I’m gonna-“ she was muttering and Neil slowed down. She whimpered as he started to pull back and she tried to pull his head back to where it previously was.</p>
<p>”Not yet baby,” he said and she pouted. He stood up and began kissing her, she furiously kissed back, pulling at the buttons on his shirt until they came undone. She pushed the fabric from his shoulders before quickly working on his belt. She wasted no time pulling his pants and boxers down and he spun her around, bending her over the sink. She gripped the edges of the porcelain as Neil lined himself up with her. He pushed into her and she groaned in pleasure. He soon started a rhythm as he thrust in and out of her, enjoying the sounds he was pulling from the younger woman. He reached a hand forward, grabbing her hair and pulling it lightly as he picked up the pace. They were soon a mixture of heavy breathing and small moans as Neil kept up his thrusts and within minutes they were cumming together. They stayed where they were for a few minutes as they caught their breaths. Eventually they pulled apart and began giggling. </p>
<p>“Did we seriously just do this is the bathroom of some club?” Claire asked.</p>
<p>”Yeah,” Neil chuckled back. He picked up her panties and passed them to her, “we should probably get dressed and head back out there before anyone realised we’d gone anywhere,” Claire grinned at him as she began to get dressed and Neil went over to wrap his arms around her, he kissed her neck and spoke in her ear, “as soon as we get home though, we’re going for round two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>